Dos sombras Un corazon
by DaIUu
Summary: Pensamientos.. Sentimientos..Una sombra caminando sola.. la acompañaran?Historia escrita por mi amiga Daf que me pidio que se la publicara aqui Espera que les guste!


¿ Que hubiera pasado si mis padres estuvieran vivos¿ Como seria tener una familia¿ Una familia que te quiera y te proteja?

Tener a dos personas.. que siempre, estén al lado tuyo, apoyándote, sea lo que sea lo que vayas a hacer.. Una mama que te abrace y te de calor. Un papa que te de consejos.

¿ Que hubiera pasado si el chico de la profecía fuera neville¿ Sus padres estarían muertos?

¿ Hubieran muerto por el?

Si.

Pero igual, es casi como si no estuvieran sus padres. Los dos están en el hospital San Mungo. Cuando Neville los va a visitar junto a su abuela sus padres no lo reconocen. Fueron torturados hasta la demencia por Bellatrix Lestrange. Persona a la cual odio. ¿ Como pudo haber matado a su primo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo mas parecido que tuve a una familia fueron los Weasleys. Nunca les voy a poder agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mi. Si no fuera por ellos.. no hubiera aguantado todos los veranos junto a los Dursley. Hubiera sido una tortura. Eso no es vivir. Siendo maltratado por dudley.. y despreciado por mis propios tíos..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

_Camino por un sendero solitario_

_El único que he conocido_

_No sé a donde va_

_Pero es un hogar para mí y camino solo_

Caminar por acá es un sueño. Camino solo. Pienso. Camino hasta que me duelan los pies y no pueda seguir mas. No se hasta donde voy a llegar.

Pensar.. algo que parece fácil, pero que no siempre lo es.

Pienso sobre la profecía.

"uno de los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro "

Tendré que ser víctima..

O asesino..

"Tendrá un poder que el señor oscuro desconoce"

¿Que poder puedo tener?

¿ Ese poder es el amor?

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps and **

**I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

_Camino por esta calle solitaria_

_En el boulevard de los sueños rotos_

_Donde la ciudad duerme y_

_Soy el único y camino solo_

_Camino solo_

_Camino solo_

_Camino solo_

_Camino s..._

El boulevard de los sueños rotos.

Definitivamente sueños rotos.

Mi sueño era tener una familia que me quiera. Nunca la tuve. Sirius se acerco bastante a un padre. Desde tercero soñaba con poder irme a vivir con Sirius. Dejar Privet Drive. Cuando a Sirius lo declararan inocente yo ya tenia reservado un lugarcito en su casa.

Pero me lo arrebataron. Y todo por mi culpa. Si yo hubiera aprendido a cerrar mi mente..

Y sigo pensando.. esta vez.. en los horcruxes.. ( Todo entre conjeturas)

Una parte en el.. en Voldemort.. eso es lo ultimo para destruir..

El diario y el anillo.. ya destruidos..

Nagini.. una serpiente.. su serpiente..

La copa de hufflepuf.. ¿ Donde estara?

El relicario de Slitherin.. R.A.B.. ¿ Quien es¿ Sigue vivo¿ El relicario ya esta destruido?

Y algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor.. ¿ De quien de los dos¿ Quien tenia mas poder¿ Que objeto sera?

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,**

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah 

_Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado_

_Mi superficial corazón es lo único que está latiendo_

_A veces desearía que alguien me encontrara_

_Hasta entonces, camino solo_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

Comparto mis pensamientos solo conmigo. Solo con mi sombra. Solo.

No hay nadie mas en este camino. Ningun otro ser vivo. Mi corazon latiendo es lo único que escucho. Que se escucha en varios metros a la redonda.

Dumbledore muerto.. todavía no lo entiendo. Como pudo haber pasado algo así? Y ahora estoy solo. Ya nada va a ser igual sin el.

¿ Se habrá llevado algo que yo tenga que saber para derrotar a Voldemort a la tumba?

Ahora toda la comunidad mágica esta mucho mas aterrada que antes.. sin Dumbledore en el mundo.. todo puede pasar..

Sin embargo.. Dumbledore jamas abandonara Hogwarts.. no cuando siga habiendo alguien fiel a el..

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

_Camino por la línea_

_Que me divide en la mente _

_En la frontera_

_De el borde y donde camino solo_

_Leo entre líneas_

_Lo que está mal y todo está bien_

_Reviso mis signos vitales_

_Para saber que sigo vivo y camino solo_

_Camino solo_

_Camino solo_

_Camino solo_

_Camino s..._

Camino en la frontera. Camino donde no hay nadie. Camino solo. Busco lo que esta mal. Sin embargo, todo esta bien. Busco algún signo de seguir vivo. Y lo encuentro. Mi corazon sigue latiendo. Y mi mente sigue pensando. Y se da cuenta de que sigo caminando solo.

Apoyo..

Algo con lo que uno no puede dejar de contar..

Una persona que lo apoye..

Mis papas.. Sirius.. Dumbledore.. Todos fueron un apoyo para mi. Y sin embargo, ahora no tengo a ninguno de ellos. La vida me los arrebato. ¿ No es suficiente tener que derrotar al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, para que encima tenga que estar lejos de mi familia?

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

_Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado_

_Mi superficial corazón es lo único que está latiendo _

_A veces desearía que alguien me encontrara_

_Hasta entonces, camino solo_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_Camino solo_

_Camino s..._

_Camino por esta calle vacía_

_En el boulevard de los sueños rotos_

_Donde la ciudad duerme y_

_Soy el único y camino s..._

Y yo sigo pensando. Pensando solo. Sin mas que el latido de mi corazon. Sin mas que mi sombra.

Y pienso.. Los weasley. Esa familia de pelirrojos que son tan importantes para mi. Que siempre me acogieron en su casa.. como un miembro mas de su familia..

Ron.. mi amigo.. mi hermano.. al que le cuento todo. Al que le confío todo. Esa persona que esta siempre conmigo. Siempre. Amigos como el no se consiguen en todos lados. Y no me arrepiento para nada de haberlo elegido a el en vez de al odioso de Malfoy..

El, que siempre tiene algo para agregar. Siempre tiene algún comentario para levantarte el animo.

Lo que no soporto es cuando no se habla con Hermione. Se pelean solo para esconder ese sentimiento profundo que tienen. El amor.

Ginny.. mi gran amor.. mi alma gemela.. la única que tiene mi corazon completo. Por eso no quiero que le pase nada. Todos los que amo mueren. Si no la veo me siento incompleto. Si veo que esta triste. Me gustaría ser yo quien le pueda dar la felicidad que le falte en ese momento.

La dueña de todos mis pensamientos. La culpable de mi desconcentracion a toda hora..

Estar ahí siempre. Poder abrazarla y besarla. Sentirla cerca de mi. Saber que en todo momento esta bien. Que ninguna lagrima surque su hermoso rostro. Esos cabellos pelirrojos.. del color del fuego.. me fascinan.. no se si voy a poder aguantar mucho tiempo mas estando lejos de ella.. lejos de mi amor.. mi gran amor.. mi único amor. Pero.. y si cerca de ella le hago daño? Se que no soportaría verla sufrir por mi culpa.. se que no seria capaz. Que haría hasta lo imposible por que ella tenga todo lo mejor.. ¿ Pero si no lo puedo lograr¿ si, a pesar de que la proteja.. muere.. ? El solo pensar en ello.. ya hace que se me contraiga el corazon..

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone...**

_Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado_

_Mi superficial corazón es lo único que está latiendo _

_A veces desearía que alguien me encontrara_

Hasta entonces, camino solo 

Y mi corazon sigue latiendo. Pero ahora me di cuenta de que late por una persona especial.

Por ginny. Por y para ella.

" A veces desearía que alguien me encontrara.

Hasta entonces camino solo.."

Y ahí esta ella.

Mi sombra ya no es la única que camina a mi lado. Ella, mi amor esta conmigo. Otro de mis grandes apoyos.

Dos personas. Dos sombras. Dos corazones.

- Te amo – le digo – y no puedo aguantar mas tiempo sin ti.

Y los dos nos fundimos en un largo beso.

Un solo corazon se escuchaba latir. El de ella y el mío se habían juntado de una manera increíble. Como si fueran hecho para encajar. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

FIN.!

esta historia es de mi amiga Daff.. por si quieren mandarle algoo..)

besoss!


End file.
